


Aftermath

by Tarlan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 12:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After another near death experience, Rodney unintentionally reveals how much he wants John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melagan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melagan/gifts).



> Written for **Melagan** as a Trick or Treat gift!

The slow sweet slide of flesh against flesh brought a soft moan falling from Rodney's lips as he arched up into John's touch.

For a moment he regained his senses and wondered how he could be here, in bed with John, after all these years of hiding his desire from his friend. The thought slipped away with the brush of John's tongue over a nipple, and he begged softly, uncertain if he wanted more or less of this sweet torture. John moved lower, kissing and sucking a path of fire down his body, only to divert at the last moment to press demanding kisses against his hip and thigh.

He groaned, desperate for the touch of hand or mouth on his hard cock, and John looked up at him, smirking lips shiny and swollen from kissing. He groaned anew as John deliberately sucked on the flesh of his inner thigh, cheek nuzzling against his aching cock teasingly. When he reached down to touch himself, his hand was pushed away as John tutted and shook his head, smiling insanely.

His thoughts whirled, trying to recall how he came to be here with this cock-teasing bastard, remembering another near-death experience. The pale bony hand with its feeding slit slamming towards his chest only to see the Wraith's head explode in the carnage of brains, ichor and bullets as John came from nowhere, just in time. So close. Too close, and in the shock of being alive he had grabbed for John, kissing him soundly, deeply, never wanting to ever let him go.

If anyone else had seen this during the dying moments of the battle, then they said nothing though Rodney had felt the heaviness of glances shot in his direction as they dialed home to Atlantis. The usual infirmary check had gone in tense silence, and as he walked away, he felt John's presence catch up to him, felt him fall into step beside him. He could choose to ignore that insane moment, perhaps pretend that it had been solely the relief of a man saved from an excruciating death.

"We need to talk," Rodney stated nervously, seeing the sharp look John threw in his direction.

"Your place," John stated. He gave a sly smile when Rodney looked at him perplexed. "Always the last place anyone looks for you," John added, because Rodney spent most of his time in the lab, control room or in the mess hall. He only ever went to his room to sleep and shower so people tended to leave him alone whenever he was in his quarters, unless it was an emergency, for fear of waking the sleeping ogre. John had no such luck, being called on any time someone had a problem anywhere in the city.

Had they talked?

The firm lips sliding down his cock fractured his thoughts into a million tiny pieces until all that remained was a maelstrom of need and desire. He felt strong, slick fingers press inside him, thrusting and curling, sending shocks of pleasure through him. He was so close to the edge now, desperate for release, and almost howled when John pulled away.

"It's okay," John soothed, though his voice was shaking.

Rodney heard the rip of a condom packet, and then the pressure of hands guiding his thighs apart before the insistent pressure against his opening. He gasped as the cock breached him, sliding inside inch by inch with each firm thrust. A slight change of angle had him crying out over and over with each new thrust, and this time he teetered on the edge of annihilation for long seconds before falling.

He returned to the soft caress of a hand tracing the shape of his ear. The looseness after the burn of stretched muscle made him moan in loss, hating the emptiness after the hard cock had filled him to completion. He moved in John's embrace, hissing when the pleasurable ache sharpened momentarily before sighing in deep satisfaction.

Lingering, slow kisses guided him down into a peaceful sleep, safe in John's arms.

END


End file.
